My Fair Moochie: Continued
by BronyForLife
Summary: Annabelle hires Sasha to get Cadpig and Mooch back together.


New fanfic.

Unknown action. Please check your url 

**_( (_ Number Ten Downing Street _) ) _**  
"Who says only kids should watch cartoons?"  
Part of Cadpig.com 

New fanfic.

[ [Post a new reply][1] ] [ [Back to the message board][2] ] 

This message was posted by [Russell][3], posted on September 04, 2001 at 19:36:51 coming from 138.88.76  
Mood of this message: 

  
I will always love Mooch. 

An All Dogs to Heaven/101 Dalmatians parody. 

(Sasha and Charlie enjoy few root beers over their past victories.)  
Charlie: Here's to Gabriel's Horn.  
Sasha: And Christmas '98.  
(They clink their mugs together and drink down.)  
Charlie: I'm glad this place allows free eats now that Carface has gone.  
Sasha: What about Killer?  
Charlie: Don't you remember?  
(Charlie snaps his fingers. Killer walks up with a platter.)  
Charlie: He's our new busboy.  
Killer: What can I get you?  
Charlie: One cheese-steak. We'll split it.  
(Killer walks off.)  
Sasha: You're something else.  
(The 2 dogs ready to kiss. They're interrupted by a voice.)  
Annabelle: Charlie.  
Charlie: Oh, no. Not tonight. Guardian angel business again?  
Annabelle: Yes. But since you need a break, I'm asking Sasha to participate in this assignment.  
Sasha: We'll meet in the junkyard. These walls have ears.  
(Later, Sasha follows the aura to the junkyard. Annabelle is reclining on the hood of a Porsche.)  
Annabelle: We have a problem at Dearly Farm, USA. A teenage pup by the name of Mooch is heartbroken. His girlfriend, Cadpig, left him for another guy of equal stature. I need you to get Cadpig and Mooch back together.  
Sasha: Sounds hard.  
Annabelle: I know. So I'm giving you a miracle collar.  
(Sasha holds her front paws out. The collar appears there.)  
Annabelle: Get Cadpig to wear it, and her future will flash before her eyes.  
Sasha: That sounds even harder.  
Annabelle: Good luck. Oh, I almost forgot.  
(Annabelle waves her paw over Sasha and she appears right in Dearly Farm.)  
Annabelle: Don't forget. Cadpig and Mooch need to see each other again.  
(She disappears.)  
Sasha: Okay. Here goes.  
(We see Cadpig walking with El Diablo. Exactly where we left off.)  
Cadpig: You know, the Napoleon complex is cute, but there's always room to grow. Have you ever considered elevator shoes?  
(Sasha's in a tree. She picks an apple and aims it above El Diablo.)  
Sasha: Don't fail me now, Newton.  
(She drops the apple. It instead hits Cadpig on the head. She passes out.)  
El Diablo: Are you ok, Miss?  
(He checks for a pulse.)  
El Diablo: No, she's not dead. Just unconscious.  
(He runs off to get help. Sasha climbs down and makes the switch. The miracle starts by waking Cadpig up.)  
Cadpig: Elly?  
El Diablo: You're awake.  
Cadpig: Where were we?  
El Diablo: You thought I should wear platform shoes.  
(The couple continues to walk off.)  
Sasha: Now all I got to do is wait.  
(She does. Night falls very quickly. Sasha appears in the barn wearing her Ghost of Christmas Present costume. She then wakes Cadpig up. She screams.)  
Cadpig: Who are you?  
Sasha: I'm your guardian angel. I'm here to tell you El Diablo is wrong for you.  
Cadpig: I see. You're here because I left Mooch.  
Sasha: Yes. And boy is he heartbroken.  
Cadpig: Wait. Is this going to be some "It's a Wonderful Life" knock-off?  
Sasha: Yes. Only this is a matter of love not suicide.  
(The 2 dogs appear before Mooch, who's still crying.)  
Sasha: Mooch was head over heels for you when you beat him for his abuse to Rolly.  
Cadpig: I felt the same way when he gave me that smelly, old boot.  
Sasha: He's been lovey-dovey since you've been dating. And he still is.  
Cadpig: It's my fault he lost the match. El Diablo isn't a sucker for insightful messages.  
Sasha: Who is?  
Cadpig: Nobody. Except me. I'm the only one who's clarity-ridden and affirmational.  
Sasha: But that's a good thing.  
Cadpig: How so?  
(Sasha takes Cadpig to 2015. She and Mooch are full-grown and they have 5 children.)  
Cadpig: Wow! I'm a married woman.  
Sasha: And this dream can come true if you listen closely.  
Adult Cadpig: Moochie. Is dinner ready?  
(Adult Mooch comes out. He brings out a T-bone steak garnished with assorted fruit slices. It's already cut into 7 regions.)  
Adult Mooch: Come and get it, kids.  
(They grab their regions and start gnawing away. The happy couple sits together. They rub noses.)  
Cadpig: Yes. That would be nice.  
Sasha: Now to get you away from El Diablo.  
(Sasha transfers Cadpig to a parallel universe. El Diablo is Cadpig's husband and the kids are beating each other up, tearing the house apart, etc.)  
Cadpig: Is this…  
Sasha: No. But it will be if you don't change sides.  
(El Diablo is yelling at Cadpig and hitting her.)  
Adult Cadpig: (crying) Ouch! Stop it! Why are you doing this?  
Adult El Diablo: Because you're a jerk. You said all jerks need to be impounded like oatmeal.  
Adult Cadpig: That affirmation didn't apply to me.  
Sasha: If you stay with El Diablo, he'll always be abusive to you.  
Cadpig: And Mooch won't?  
(Sasha nods.)  
Cadpig: I need to see him.  
Sasha: You'll have to wait until morning. You need your sleep.  
(Sasha snaps her fingers. Cadpig appears back in the barn in present time.)  
Cadpig: Whoa! What a nightmare.  
(Cadpig then recovers and goes back to sleep. The next day, she goes to Mooch's pad.)  
Cadpig: Mooch?  
Mooch: What is it?  
(Cadpig gives Mooch a smelly, old boot.)  
Mooch: (gasps) For me?  
Cadpig: I'm just making up to you. You already did the same thing for me when we first met.  
Mooch: So, you wanna go practice Yoga?  
Cadpig: Sure, Moochie.  
(The 2 walk off together happily next to each other. Elsewhere, Sasha returns to the Flea Bite Café.)  
Charlie: How did it go?  
Sasha: Fine. They love each other again.  
Charlie: Who loves who again?  
Sasha: Just a couple of farm denizens.  
(Sasha winks at the camera as the iris pulls out.)  
  
  


**Responses to this messages:**

  


**Post a Followup**

Name

E-Mail

Subject

Message
I will always love Mooch. An All Dogs to Heaven/101 Dalmatians parody. (Sasha and Charlie enjoy few root beers over their past victories.) Charlie: Here's to Gabriel's Horn. Sasha: And Christmas '98. (They clink their mugs together and drink down.) Charlie: I'm glad this place allows free eats now that Carface has gone. Sasha: What about Killer? Charlie: Don't you remember? (Charlie snaps his fingers. Killer walks up with a platter.) Charlie: He's our new busboy. Killer: What can I get you? Charlie: One cheese-steak. We'll split it. (Killer walks off.) Sasha: You're something else. (The 2 dogs ready to kiss. They're interrupted by a voice.) Annabelle: Charlie. Charlie: Oh, no. Not tonight. Guardian angel business again? Annabelle: Yes. But since you need a break, I'm asking Sasha to participate in this assignment. Sasha: We'll meet in the junkyard. These walls have ears. (Later, Sasha follows the aura to the junkyard. Annabelle is reclining on the hood of a Porsche.) Annabelle: We have a problem at Dearly Farm, USA. A teenage pup by the name of Mooch is heartbroken. His girlfriend, Cadpig, left him for another guy of equal stature. I need you to get Cadpig and Mooch back together. Sasha: Sounds hard. Annabelle: I know. So I'm giving you a miracle collar. (Sasha holds her front paws out. The collar appears there.) Annabelle: Get Cadpig to wear it, and her future will flash before her eyes. Sasha: That sounds even harder. Annabelle: Good luck. Oh, I almost forgot. (Annabelle waves her paw over Sasha and she appears right in Dearly Farm.) Annabelle: Don't forget. Cadpig and Mooch need to see each other again. (She disappears.) Sasha: Okay. Here goes. (We see Cadpig walking with El Diablo. Exactly where we left off.) Cadpig: You know, the Napoleon complex is cute, but there's always room to grow. Have you ever considered elevator shoes? (Sasha's in a tree. She picks an apple and aims it above El Diablo.) Sasha: Don't fail me now, Newton. (She drops the apple. It instead hits Cadpig on the head. She passes out.) El Diablo: Are you ok, Miss? (He checks for a pulse.) El Diablo: No, she's not dead. Just unconscious. (He runs off to get help. Sasha climbs down and makes the switch. The miracle starts by waking Cadpig up.) Cadpig: Elly? El Diablo: You're awake. Cadpig: Where were we? El Diablo: You thought I should wear platform shoes. (The couple continues to walk off.) Sasha: Now all I got to do is wait. (She does. Night falls very quickly. Sasha appears in the barn wearing her Ghost of Christmas Present costume. She then wakes Cadpig up. She screams.) Cadpig: Who are you? Sasha: I'm your guardian angel. I'm here to tell you El Diablo is wrong for you. Cadpig: I see. You're here because I left Mooch. Sasha: Yes. And boy is he heartbroken. Cadpig: Wait. Is this going to be some "It's a Wonderful Life" knock-off? Sasha: Yes. Only this is a matter of love not suicide. (The 2 dogs appear before Mooch, who's still crying.) Sasha: Mooch was head over heels for you when you beat him for his abuse to Rolly. Cadpig: I felt the same way when he gave me that smelly, old boot. Sasha: He's been lovey-dovey since you've been dating. And he still is. Cadpig: It's my fault he lost the match. El Diablo isn't a sucker for insightful messages. Sasha: Who is? Cadpig: Nobody. Except me. I'm the only one who's clarity-ridden and affirmational. Sasha: But that's a good thing. Cadpig: How so? (Sasha takes Cadpig to 2015. She and Mooch are full-grown and they have 5 children.) Cadpig: Wow! I'm a married woman. Sasha: And this dream can come true if you listen closely. Adult Cadpig: Moochie. Is dinner ready? (Adult Mooch comes out. He brings out a T-bone steak garnished with assorted fruit slices. It's already cut into 7 regions.) Adult Mooch: Come and get it, kids. (They grab their regions and start gnawing away. The happy couple sits together. They rub noses.) Cadpig: Yes. That would be nice. Sasha: Now to get you away from El Diablo. (Sasha transfers Cadpig to a parallel universe. El Diablo is Cadpig's husband and the kids are beating each other up, tearing the house apart, etc.) Cadpig: Is this… Sasha: No. But it will be if you don't change sides. (El Diablo is yelling at Cadpig and hitting her.) Adult Cadpig: (crying) Ouch! Stop it! Why are you doing this? Adult El Diablo: Because you're a jerk. You said all jerks need to be impounded like oatmeal. Adult Cadpig: That affirmation didn't apply to me. Sasha: If you stay with El Diablo, he'll always be abusive to you. Cadpig: And Mooch won't? (Sasha nods.) Cadpig: I need to see him. Sasha: You'll have to wait until morning. You need your sleep. (Sasha snaps her fingers. Cadpig appears back in the barn in present time.) Cadpig: Whoa! What a nightmare. (Cadpig then recovers and goes back to sleep. The next day, she goes to Mooch's pad.) Cadpig: Mooch? Mooch: What is it? (Cadpig gives Mooch a smelly, old boot.) Mooch: (gasps) For me? Cadpig: I'm just making up to you. You already did the same thing for me when we first met. Mooch: So, you wanna go practice Yoga? Cadpig: Sure, Moochie. (The 2 walk off together happily next to each other. Elsewhere, Sasha returns to the Flea Bite Café.) Charlie: How did it go? Sasha: Fine. They love each other again. Charlie: Who loves who again? Sasha: Just a couple of farm denizens. (Sasha winks at the camera as the iris pulls out.) 

_Optional_ Link URL

_Optional_ Link Title

_Optional_ Image URL

Please pick a mood  
for your message: 

Unknown action. Please check your url 

   [1]: http://users2.cgiforme.com/numberten/messages/546.html#postfp
   [2]: http://users2.cgiforme.com/numberten/cfmboard1.html
   [3]: mailto:vixeysguy@hotmail.com



End file.
